AB TUM HI HO
by Heer29
Summary: hy everyone it is my first story on this site i hope you will like it in this story you will see that hoe our brave cop tells his DIL KI BAAT to his love of life...peep into the story to know more...
1. chapter 1

Its my first story, i hope you will like ,it is on my favourite couple of cid which is abhirika . ...if you like then plzzzz rewiew to let me that should i write more stories or not ???

 **AB TUM HI HO**

It was a tiring day at bureau as usual,after doing all those tiring efforts to catch the criminals he was at his home lying on his bed thinking about something actually not something he was thing about someone ...SOMEONE who is one of the most important persons of his life ... his love ...his life ...his wish...his desire...his pain ...his cure... his almost EWERYTHING...This time only his heart knew that how much he loved her that how much he cared about her that how much he feared abhout her ...his emotions were happy but were also sad ...happy beacause he realized that how much he loved her and sad because of the fear of loosing her which he would never ever be able to afford ...he was lost in his thoughts when suddenly he heard his phone bell...he got up from his bed and went towards the table and picked up his phone and moved towards the balcony of the room.

 _On phone:_ **Abhijeet:** hello daya ..itni raat ko phone kyun kiya ...sab theek to hai na ?

 **Daya:** han sab theek hai..bus tumse kuch baat karni thi ...tum free ho na ??? **_he asked him_**

 **Abhijeet:** han mein to free hun lekin baat kya hai??

 **Daya:** tum aaj bureau mai itne pareshan lag rahe the aur kaam par bhi concenterate nahi kar pa rahe the...kya baat hai ??? abhijeet agar koi baat hai to tum mujh se share kar sakte ho????

 ** _Abhijeet:_** darasel mein tarika ke bare mein soch raha tha...isi wajah se kaam bhi nahi kar pa raha tha..mujhe pata chala hai ke tarika ka aik cousin America se a raha hai aur uske mom,dad ne tarika ke parents se tarika ka haath manga hai apne bete ke liye...

 **Daya:** (shocked); kya?? unhone tarika ka haath maanga???.. tarika ne han keh diya kya is rishte keliye..??? **he asked him worriedly**

 **Abhijeet:** nahi ..tarika ne abhi koi jawab nahi diya hai ...usne apne parents ko kaha hai ke wo soch kar bata de gi ... daya mujhe bohot tension ho rahi hai ..agar tarika ne han keh di to kya ho ga ..??? mujhe kuch samaj mein nahi a raha ...

 **Daya:** abhijeet ab bhi tumhe kuch samaj nahi a raha to phir kab samaj ayega ...tum jald se jald tarika ko apne dil ki baat bol do warna bohot der ho jayegi...aur phir wo bhi to tumse pyar karti hai na to wo kisi aur ko han kese bol sakti hai...abhijeet! ab tumhe himmat jutani hogi aur tarika ko apne dil ki baat bolni hogi...agar wo aaj apne cousin ko mana kardeti hai tumhare intizar mein to woh aur kitne ladko ko isi tarha tumhare intizaar mein mana karegi ...??? _( **he said in a caring tone for his buddy)**_

 **Abhijeet:** (in serious tone):daya! shayad tum theek hi keh rahe ho ...mujhe himmat karke tarika ko batana hi hoga lekin ye sab hoga kaise...????( ** _abhijeet said in confusion)_**

 **Daya:** (in teasing tone); ab ye bhi mujhe hi batana pade ga ???

 **Abhijeet:** tum kabhi nahi sudhroge daya...

 _Our duo laughed at eachother._

 **Abhijeet:** waise thanku so much daya, tumhe meri itni fikar hai ..thanku so much .

 **Daya:** aree isme thanku bolne ki kya baat hau aur agar sach me hi thanku bolna hai na to tarika ko apne dil ki baat bolo aur apne ghar mei le aao apni dulhan aur meri bhabhi bana ke ...

 **Abhijeet:** cholo bus ab bohat mazaak ho gaya ab so jao kal bureau bhi jaana hai ...

 **Daya:** ok gud night boss aur apna khayal rakhna aur zyada paresha mat hona sab thik ho hoga..

 **Abhijeet:** theek hai tum bhi apna khayal rakhna ...gud night...

 _And the call got disconnected._

Abhijeet moved towards his bed and liyed down on his bed thinking about how he will tell his DIL KI BAAT to tarika and after sometime he drift off in deep slumber dreaming about his love.

 ** _A/N:so kaisa tha pehla chapter, i know bohot acha nahi tha lekin please review zaroor karna because it really means a lottttt to me aur mei bilkul nayi hun yahan ff par to meri request hai agar meri kou galti ho to plzzzzz review mai zarooor batana...i will be waiting for your precious reviews...thanks a lot for reading and once again plzzzzzzzz review..._**

 **Takecare..**

 ** _heer.._**


	2. 2

**_A/N:So here is the second chapter and thankyou for reviewing and keep reviewing..._**

 ** _AB TUM HI HO_**

 _Next morning abhijeet wokeup with a great hope and spirit ...he got up from the bed and moved towards the window to open it and to make the brightly shining sunrays enter his room ...no not only in his room but also in his heart,in his mind, in his soul,in his life and in what not ...As he opened the window the sunrays entered his room making it bright ...a smile crept on abbijeet's face which was saying a lot about his emotions ...it was a smile of true hope ...it was a smile of true happiness...it was a smile of true joy...it was a smile of true spirit ...BUT...his eyes were filled with something else...his eyes were still filled with the fear of loosing his HOPE...and his HOPE was his LOVE and his LOVE was his TARIKA...only only and only his **Tarika ...** but today he had thought that he will not pay attention on his fears and will surely tell his DIL KI BAAT to his love..._

 _He got ready for bureau and sat in his car and drove towards bureau...he was continuously thinking about how will he tell his DIL KI BAAT to tarika while driving._

 _ **Abhijeet's POV:** Mujhe aaj hi tarika ko batana hoga ke mai usse kitna chahta hun aur usko kisi aur ka nahi hone de sakta...agar maine aaj tarika ko ye baat naa batai to bohot der ho jaye gi aur teen teen zindagiyan kharab ho jaen gi ...mai aaj shaam ko hi tarika ko dinner keliye le jaon ga aur phir use propose kar dun ga...lekin mai itna nervous kyun hun...itni ghabrahat kyun ho rahi hai...itni becheni kyun ho rahi hai ...aaj se pehle to kabhi aisa nahi hua ...itne bade bade mujrimo ko pakra hai unka muqabla kiya hai tub to aisa kuch nahi hua ...aaj samaj mei aaya ke ishq kya hai ...ishq ko kyun itna berehem kehte ...ishq ko kyun itna zalim kehte hein...??? anyways mujhe aaj himmat karni hogi..._

 _While thinking about all this he reached bureau ..._

 **IN BUREAU**

 _He entered the bureau and the juniors wished him gud morning...he moved towards daya..._

 **ABHIJEET:** gud morning..( _abhijeet said with a smile)_

 **DAYA:** gud morning ..( _with a sweet smile)_...to kya socha tumne ????

 **ABHIJEET:** kis ke bare mei???

 **DAYA** :aree yaar tarika ke baare mei .. aur kiske bare mei...

 **ABHIJEET:** han wo mein ne soch liya hai ke mein aaj shaam to tarika ko dinner ke liye le jaon ga aur phir use propose kar dun ga ...

 **DAYA:** ye to bohat achi baat hai. ... to phir tum tarika ko bata to do ke aj shaam tum uske sath dinner karna chahte ho...kahin uska koi aur plan na ho???

 **ABHIJEET:** aree han ... mein abhi phone kar ke bata deta hun...

 _He dialed tarika's number but it was switched off._

 **ABHIJEET** to **DAYA:** daya!! yaar tarika ka to phone bandh a raha hai ...( _abhijeet said worrriedly)_

 **DAYA:** to tum lab chale jao ...wahan jakar tarika ko bata do...waise bhi is time tak to tarika aa jati hai...( _daya suggested)_

 **ABHIJEET:** haan theek hai mai abhi jaata hun...

 _Saying this abhijeet moved towards the lab._

 _He opened the door of the lab and was expecting to see her beautiful face ...but ...when he entered the lab he only saw Dr.Salunkhe standing near a table reading a file..._

 **ABHIJEET** : (nervous tone); tarika jee kahan hein? nazar nahi aa rahin?? kahin gayi hein kya???...(abhijeet asked Dr.Salunkhe)

 **Dr.SALUNKHE:** abhi to kahin nahi gayin lekin bohat jald jaane wali hai...(Dr.Salunkhe replied)

 **ABHIJEET:** jane wali hein??? kahan jane wali hein????(abhijeet asked in a very confused tone)

 **Dr.SALUNKHE:** arey yaar...apne sasural jane wali hein aur kahaan...

 _After hearing the word SASURAL...abhijeet became sad but consoled himself...and became silent..._

 **Dr.SALUNKHE:** arey abhijeet!! achanak se itne khamosh kyun ho gae ...wo uska cousin aaj america se aa raha hai aapne parents ke saath aur aaj tarika isi liye lab nahi ayi kyunke tarika se aur tarika ke parents se milne aa rahen hein wo log aaj shaam...pehle to sirf phone per hi baat hui thi lekin ab us ladke ke parents chahte hein ke aamne saamne baith kar baat ho jaye...(Dr.Salunkhe said )

 _Abhijeet silently listened to all of this...he was feeling like he has lost something very precious from his life...but he once again consoled himself and tryed his best to be normal ..._

 **ABHIJEET:** (in a very sad tone );okey mein ab chalta hun...

 _Saying this he moved out from the lab..._

(In the lab salunkhe thought): bechara pareshan ho gaya hai...(and he smiled)

 _Abhijeet while moving towards the bureau was thinking that what should he do now..._

 **ABHIJEET's POV:** ab mei kya karun... aj shaam ko to wo ladka aa raha hai tarika se milne...aur agar tarika ne han keh diya to phir kya hoga ...nahi nahi aisa nahi ho sakta ...tarika aisa nahi karega...lekin agar usne aisa kar diya...nahi abhijeet aisa mat soch , hamesha acha hi sochna chahiye ...sab theek hi ho ga (he tried to console himself) ...lekin ab mein kya karun ...tarika ka phone bhi band hai...aisa karta hun tarika ko messege kar deta hunn... jab phone on karegi to dekh legi...han ye sahi rahega

 _And he took out his phone from his pocket and messeged her..._

 ** _Message:_**

 ** _Hy tarika !!!! kaisi ho tum...wo mujhe tumse kuch baat karni hai ...kya tum mujhse mil sakti ho i know ke tum aaj shaam free nahi ho ...isiliye abhi mil lo mujhse plzzzz ...bohat important baat karni hai tumse ...plz jaldi se mujhe call kar ke ya reply kar ke bata do ke mil sati ho ya nahi...tumhare call ya reply ka intezar karun ga..._**

 **ABHIJEET's POV:** ab bus tarika jaldi se mera messege pad le aur shaam se pehle pehle mujhse aik dafa mil le...(he prayed) and entered the bureau...as soon as he entered the bureau... daya walked towards him and asked that is he had told tarika or not and abhijeet told him all that salunkhe had told him and he also told about the messege which he had just sent to tarika and daya consoled him by saying that everything will be fine and he should not worry.

 ** _MEANWHILE IN TARIKA's HOME:_**

 _Everyone was happy ...tarika's mother...tarika's father...tarika's cousin sister(she came from another city to visit tarika and will return back after some days)... and why whould they not be happy ...after all their daughter and czn was going to start her new life ...a new relation..._

In a room completely dark she was lying on her bed ...cursing her life...cursing her fortune...cursing herself to love him...she was feeling that if she has lost everything...everything of her life...only she knew that in how much agony she was...only she knew and her heart and mind knew ... she was continuously pouring tears on her pillow...

Suddenly the door of the room opened and her mother entered with something in her hands...Tarika immediately wiped her tears and got up from the bed...

 **TARIKA's MOTHER:** tarika beta ye dekho mai tumhare liye ye saree layi hun...tum par bohat jache gi (TS said showing her a beautiful royal blue colour saree)

 **TARIKA:** maa unka aaj yaha aana zaroori hai kya ...wo mujhe thora aur time nahi de sakte kya ...

 **TS:** arey beta aaj to wo log sirf tumse milne aa rahe hein... KARAN (tarika's cousin ) ki maa keh rahi thin keh aaj tum aur karan aik dusre se mil lo ...aik dusre ko thora jaan lo to phir baat aage badhainge(she said in a caring tone with a smile on her face)

TS kept the saree on the sofa and moved out from the room...tarika again started crying...

 **IN BUREAU**

 _A case was reported and all officers were busy in investigarion but abhijeet was again and again checking his phone for her message or call but all in vain ..daya was noticing all this and was feeling very bad for abhijeet ...luckily the case was solved in some hours...and evening time was coming near and abhijeet was really really tensed...suddenly he got up from his desk and moved out from the bureau ...daya too followed him..._

 ** _A/N:So how was it ...plz review and let me know ...nd keep guesing that what will abhijeet do because agle chapter mai abhijeet aik bohot bahaduri ka kaam karne ja raha hai ...so tell me in the reviews that what is abhijeet gonna do..._**

 ** _Take care..._**

 ** _Heer..._**


	3. 3

**_A/N:Thanks a lot to those who reviewed on chapter two and here is the chapter three and do review on this too plzzzzz..._**

 **AB TUM HI HO**

 **TARIKA's HOME:**

 _Everybody was just ready to welcome the guests ...they were happy...really very happy..._

 **TARIKA's FATHER** to **TARIKA's MOTHER:** ye tarika nazar nahi aa rahi ...kahan hai??(he asked)

 **TARIKA'S MOTHER:** apne kamre mei hai wo ...tayar ho rahi hai ...mein dekh ke aati hun ke abhi tak ready kyun nahi hui...

 _Saying this she moved towards her daughter's room...she entered the room and saw her daughter sitting in front of the mirror...she went near her... and placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders from backside..._

 **TARIKA's MOTHER:** beta abhi tak tum puri tarha se tayyar nahi huin...kya baat hai beta???? tum kuch theek nahi lag rahin ...koi baat hai kya???? agar koi baat hai to tum mujhe bata sakti ho...(she said in a caring tone for her daughter)

 _Tarika did'nt reply her mother...she remained silent for next few minutes...seeing her daughter silent tarika's mother sat on the nearby sofa and made her daughter to face her by turning her towards herself and she tried to talk to her..._ **TARIKA's MOTHER:** beta kahin aisa to nahin ke tum kisi aur se pyaar karti ho ???? agar aisa kuch hai to please hamein bata do...

 _At first tarika decided to tell her mom then she decided to not..._ **TARIKA's POV:** mai kyun bataon maa ko ke mai usse pyaar karti hun jub mujhe to ye bhi nahi pata keh wo mujhse pyaaar karta bhi hai ya nahi...aur agar pyaar karta bhi hai to use kisi bhi tarha mujhse contact karna chahiye tha aur mujhse baat karni chahiye thi ...lekin use to meri parwa hi nahi hai ...to mai hi kyun pagal banu...kyun uske liye itne ache rishte ko mein mana krun...aur agar mein mana kar bhi deti hun to kya garranty hai ke wo mujhse pyaar karta hai...

 _Thinking about all this tears formed in her eyes but she mannaged to hide them..._ **TARIKA:** nahi maa aisi koi baat nahi hai...mein kisi se koi pyaar vyaar nahi karti...

 **TARIKA's MOTHER:** beta tum sach keh rahi ho na??(she asked)

 **TARIKA:** han maa mein sach keh rahi hun...

 **TARIKA's MOTHER:** chal theek hai ...tu kehti hai to maan leti hun...arey tum ne abhi tak ye jewellery nahi pehni...chalo jaldi se pehen lo wo log aate hi honge...(she said showing her a beautiful silver necklace and silver stud earrings)

 _Tarika's mother made her wear the jewellery...and after that she moved out from the room...Now tarika was left alone in room...she stood up ...and looked at herself from her head to toe ...she was looking extremely beautiful...her beauty was indeed very pure...her royal blue colour saree with a silver blouse made her look even more pretty...her silver bracelet,necklace and silver studs in her ears were looking very elegent...her curly hair which were side braided with some strands of her hair hanging behind her ears...she was looking so adorable ..._ _._

 _Outside her parents were waiting for the guests when suddenly the door bell rang...her parents became really very happy thinking that the guests have arrived...tarika's mother went towards the door to open and when she opened the door ...she was shocked plus surprised plus confused...she saw a man in grey shirt with white coat and blue jeans...he was looking very handsome..._ **TARIKA'S MOTHER:** arey abhijeet beta tum!!! tarika se koi kaam tha kya????(she asked)

 **ABHIJEET:** aaj tarika se nahi aap logon se kaam hai...

 **TARIKA's MOTHER:** humse kaam hai ????(she said in confused tone)

 **ABHIJEET:** ander aa sakta hoon kya???(he asked)

 **TARIKA'S MOTHER:** han ...han aao...ander aao

 _They both entered into the house...when tarika's father and cousin saw abhijeet they were also shocked...they moved towards the lounge and all of them sat on the sofas..._ **TARIKA'S MOTHER:** abhijeet beta...achanak humse kya kaam hai tumhe...???

 **ABHIJEET:** darasel baat yeh hai keh ...wo ...meinn...mera matlab hai keh...woh...

(he was so nervous and confused to say something)

 **TARIKA 'S FATHER:** abhijeet beta ...jo bhi bolna hai saaf saaf bolo...

 **ABHIJEET:** wo baat yeh hai keh ...wo mein **APKI BETI SE PYAAR KARTA HUN...** (he said very quickly with a very nervous tone)

 _Tarika's parents were hell shocked on listening this..._

 ** _TARIKA's FATHER:_** Ye kya keh rahe ho tum abhijeet...hosh mai to ho na tum...???(he said in a very very shocked and confused tone)

 _Abhijeet was now more scared and confused plus nervous..._

 **ABHIJEET:** ye sach hai ...mai apki beti se bohat pyar karta hun ...aur...aur mai aapse apki beti ka haath maangne aaya hoon...(he was so confused)

 **TARIKA'S MOTHER:** lekin beta aaj to tarika ka czn aur uske parents aa rahe hein tarika ke rishte keliye ...tumne ye baat hame pehle kyun nahi batai...???aur kya tarika is baat ko jaanti hai keh tum us se pyaar karte ho...

 **ABHIJEET:** mein jaanta hoin keh aaj tarika ka czn aa raha hai aur jaise hi mujhe ye khabar mili...mein ne tarika se baat karne ki bohot koshish ki lekin moqa hi nahi mila...tarika ka phone bhi band tha ...to mai bus yahan chala aaya...mujhe aur kuch samaj nahi aa raha tha...mujhe maaf kijiye ga agar apko bura laga ho ...i am really sorry...

 **TARIKA'S FATHER:** beta tum sorry mat bolo lekin ab hum tarika ke czn ko aur uske parents ko kya kahenge...?? ab hum tarika ka haath unke bete ko nahi de sakte kyunke ab ye teen teen zindagiyon ka sawaal hai ...hamare aik faisle se teen teen teen zindgiyan kharab bhi ho sakti hein aur sanwar bhi sakti hein...(he was continuating but stopped with the bell of the landline )

 _Tarika's mother moved towards the landline .._

 ** _ON THE OTHER SIDE:_** hello !! mai Sheetal baat kar rahi hun...

 **TARIKA'S MOTHER:** oh acha ...woh aap log abhi tak aye nahi...sab theek hai na...???(she asked)

 **KARAN'S MOTHER:** jee woh hum bohot sharminda hein... lekin hum kya karein teen teen zindagiyon ka sawaal hai...

 **TARIKA'S MOTHER:** mein kuch samjhi nahi ...aap kya kehna chahti hein(she said in a confused tone)

 **KARAN'S MOTHER:** wo baat yeh hai keh karan is shaadi se khush nahi hai ...wo ye shaadi nahi karna chahta ...wo kisi aur se pyar karta hai ...usne ye baat hamein abhi hi bataiyi hai...ho sake to hamein maaf kar dijiye ga...mein aur karan ke papa bohat sharminda hein...lekin kya karein ab zabardasti nahi kar sakte ...zindagi to bachon ne hi guzaarni hai na...to kya faida keh apki beti bhi khush na reh sake aur hamara beta bhi ...(she said sadly)

 **TARIKA'S MOTHER:** please aap sharminda mat hoon... aur aapne bohat acha kiya hamain bata keh ...apke is faisle se teen teen zindagiyan kharaab hone se bach gaien...

 **KARAN'S MOTHER:** bohot shukriya hamari baat samajhne ke liye...acha ab mein rakhti hooon...aap apna khayal rakhiyega ...aur dekhna tarika ko koi aur bohat acha ladka mill jay ga...Namaste...

 **TARIKA'S MOTHER:** aap bhi apna khayaal rakhiye ga ...Namaste...

 _(While tarika's mother was talking on phone ...tarika's czn sister went to tarika's room and told her about that abhijeet his here and she also told tarika everything which abhijeet said...first of all tarika was feeling happy but after some seconds she got angry that how much abhijeet made her to wait ...and after a wait of a very long time abhijeet is at her home telling her parents that he loves her and wants to marry her...Meanwhile in the TV LOUNGE abhijeet and tarika's father was listening to tarika's mother who was talking on phone... both abhijeet and tarika's father were very confused...)_

After the call got disconnected...tarika's father and abhijeet moved towards tarika's mother and her mother told them what karan 's mother has just said...there was no limit of abhijeet's happiness...his face was shining like 1000 WATT bulb...he was just so so happy...he was on cloud nine...tarika's parents were also happy...

 **TARIKA'S FATHER to ABHIJEET:** abhijeet beta ye tumhare pyaar ki taqat hai keh hamare kuch kehne se pehle hi ye sab khud hi ho gaya...mein umeed karta hun keh tum hamari beti ko bohot khush rakhoge...

 **ABHIJEET:** yani aap ne han keh diya...???(he said in a very happy tone with a smile on his face)

 **TARIKA'S MOTHER:** AREY hamari taraf se to biilkul han hai(she said with a smile on her face)

 _Abhijeet was very very happy ...he was feeling like he has just got something very very precious..._

 _Suddenly abhijeet thought that tarika will surely be very angry on him for making her wait this much and after a wait of a long period of time he directly asked her parents instead of proposing her..._

 **ABHIJEET:** uncle...aunty!!wo mein tarika se kuch baat karna chahta hoon to kya mein tarika ko thori der ke liye bahar le ja sakta hoon...agar apko koi aetraz na ho...(he said in a nervous tone)

 **TARIKA'S FATHER** :hamein kya eateraaz ho sakta hai...ab to tarika tumhari hi amaanat hai...

 **TARIKA'S MOTHER:** mein tarika ko bulaati hun...

 _Tarika's mother moved towards tarika's room..._

 _MEANWHILE , tarika's cousin sister happily told tarika about karan's mother 's phone call and tarika was really happy but she was also angry that what would have happened if karan did not tell his parents that he loves someone else...but she was happy ...After all now she will marry her love...but still she wanted to hear those three magical words from her love's mouth..._

 _Tarika's mother entered tarika's room to tell her that abhijeet is waiting for her..._

 ** _A/N: SO HOW WAS IT,??Plz tell me in the reviews...i will write one more chapter of this story and it will be the last chap so plz stay tuned...plzzzzzzzz review ..._**

 ** _Takecare..._**

 ** _Heer..._**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:SO** **guys here i am with the last chapter of my first story...hope u like it ...and thanks for reviewing on the previous chapter..this story will end here but if u want i will write a sequel of this story...so if u want me to write a sequel of this story then plz tell me in the reviews...**

 **AB TUM HI HO**

 _Tarika's mother went into tarika's room...she entered the room ..._

 **TARIKA'S MOTHER:** tarika!! tumhe to pata chal hi gaya ho ga na karan ke inkaar ke bare mein aur abhijeet ke proposal ke bare mei bhi pata chala hoga...tarika beta agar tum abhijeet se pyaar karti thi to tumne bataya kyun nahi ...agar karan is rishte ke liye haan keh deta to tum teeno ki zindgiyan barbaad ho jaatin...

 **TARIKA:** maa! mein aap ko batana chahti thi lekin phir socha ke shayad wo mujhse pyar karta hi nahi hai kyunki agar wo mujhse pyar karta to mujhe phone ya messege zaroor karta ...to bus isi liye aap ko nahi bataya...

 **TARIKA'S MOTHER:** arey beta!! abhijeet bechare ne to itni baar tujhe phone bhi kiya tha aur messege bhi kiya tha lekin tera to phone hi band tha ...to wo bechara kya karta...

 **TARIKA:** wo to theek hai lekin usne itne arse tak mujhe intezaar karwaya uska kya ??? huhhh...wo to use aaj pata chala ke meri shadi kisi aur se ho rahi hai to bhaga chala aya...( in angry tone)

 **TARIKA'S MOTHER:** arey beta ab choro bhi na ...maaf kar do...waise tumhe bahar bula raha hai...keh raha hai keh tumse akele mei koi baat karni hai to tujhe kahin bahar le kar jaana chahta hai...(she said with a sweet smile)

 **TARIKA:** mujhe nahi jaana kahin bhi uske sath(she said in anger)

 **TARIKA'S MOTHER:** arey ye kya baat hui... itni der se wo bahar tumhara intezaar kar raha hai...

 **TARIKA'S POV:** _wo kya jaane INTEZAAR hota kya hai..._

 _Tarika's mother insisted her so she got up and moved out from her room...outside the room abhijeet was waiting eagerly for her...he was dying every second in fear that what will her reaction...when she entered the TV lounge with her mother and czn abhijeet immediately stood up from the sofa and he was just amazed by her beauty...he thought that she looked even more beautiful in anger...he was just lost in her..._

 _Tarika was full with anger but when she accidently looked into his eyes ...she thought that she has just forgotten the whole world and she is completely drown in the ocean of love and passion for her in his eyes...both shared a cute eyelock...after some seconds abhijeet was the first one to break eyelock ..._

 **ABHIJEET** TO **TARIKA:** chalein???...(in normal tone)

 _On listening his voice tarika also broke the eyelock and her anger for him came back but this time ...it was a little reduced than before...it was the magic of his EYES..._

 **TARIKA:** hmm(she simply nodded)

 _Abhirika moved out from tarika's house and both reached towards abhijeet's car...abhijeet being a gentleman opend the door of the car for his WOULD BE WIFE ...she simply sat in the car...abhijeet also sat on the driving seat...he started the car and tarika was continuously looking out from the window feeling the cool breeze on her face ...the weather was very romantic...cool and relaxing breezes were blowing ...and the rain was about to come...it seemed that she was completly lost in the weather and atmosphere...abhijeet was noticing this all...10 minutes passed like this and these 10minutes were filled with complete silence ...so abhijeet tried to break the silence between them..._

 **ABHIJEET:** tarika!!! wo ...wo ...mein ...mein...me..mera ...matlab...hai keh...(he said in a scared and nervous tone and was abhout about to say more but tarika cutted him)

 **TARIKA:** mujhe nahi janna tumhara matlab...(she said in a cold tone still looking outside the window of the car)

 **ABHIJEET:** tarika...i know ke mein ne tumko bohot hurt kiya hai ...le..lekin plz mujhe maaf kardo...(he said in a pleading tone)

 _Rain started pouring outside very heavily...darkness of night prevailed ...their car was going over a road with trees on its both sides ...there was only their car on the road...the two headlights of the car were making their way somewhat bright...( **hope you guys can imagine the scene i am trying to create)**_

 **TARIKA:** (turned to face him) Tum kya samajhte ho aapne aap ko ...jab tumhara man karega flirt karoge...jab tumhara man karega pyar ka dawa karoge...jab tumhara man karega mera haath maang loge...kya samajhte ho tum apne aap ko ...????aaj tumhe pata chala ke mri shadi kisi aur se ho rahi hai to bhage bhage chale aye ...aur mera haath maang liya...(she said it all in one go in very angry and teary tone)

She burst out all her anger,listening to all this abhijeet stopped the car...tarika started crying very bitterly...abhijeet was feeling very bad for hurting her...abhijeet also got tears in his eyes...after saying all that tarika opened the door of the car and moved outside and stood in middle of the road ...the rain started pouring over her ...making her all wet...she was crying with her palms on her face...abhijeet too moved out from the care and moved towards her...abhijert also got wet...he moved in front of her and took her hands in his hands from her face...her beauty was shining like a diomand in light of the headlights of the car...

 ** _HUM TERE BIN AB REH NAHI SAKT_** **E**

 ** _TERE BINA KYA WAJOOD MERA_**

 _ABHIJEET LOOKED AT TARIKA'S TEARY FACE WITH SO MUCH LOVE AND CONCERN...WATER DROPLETS WERE DRIPPING DOWN FRM THEIR FACES...ABHIJEET MOVED A LITTE BIT CLOSER TO TARIKA ...TARIKA SHIVERED A LITTLE BIT..._

 ** _TUJHSE GAR JUDA HO JAEN GE_**

 ** _TO KHUD SE HI HO JAENGE JUDA_**

 _ABHIJEET P_ _lACED HIS HAND ON HER WET FACE AND REMOVED THE TEARS WITH HIS THUMB WHICH WERE COMING FROM HER EYES ...ABHIJEET ALSO HAD TEARS IN HIS EYES ...THEY BOTH WERE JUST LOST IN EACHOTHER AND THE RAIN WAS SHOWERING THEM..._

 ** _KYUNKE TUM HI HO_**

 ** _AB TUM HI HO_**

 ** _ZINDAGI AB TUM HI HO_**

 ** _CHAIN BHI_**

 ** _MERA DARD BHI_**

 ** _MERI ASHIQUI AB TUM HI HO_**

 _ABHIJEET MOVED HIS OTHER HAND ALSO ON HER FACE AND MOVED MORE CLOSER TO HER...HER HEART BEAT BECOME VERY FAST BECAUSE FOR THE FIRST TIME HE WAS THIS MUCH CLOSE TO HER.._

 ** _TERA MERA RISHTA HAI KAISA_**

 ** _IK PAL DOOR GAWARA NAHI_**

 ** _TERE LIYE HAR ROZ HEIN JEETE_**

 ** _TUJH KO DIYA MERA WAQT SABHI_**

 ** _KOI LAMHA MERA NA HO TERE BINA_**

 ** _HAR SAANS PE NAAM TERA_**

 _ABHIJEET FELT THAT HIS JAAN IS FEELING COLD ...HE REMOVED HIS COAT FROM HIS BODY AND HELD IT OVER THEIR HEADS AS A HINDERANCE TO RAIN WATER...NOW THEY WERE VERY CLOSE TO EACHOTHER UNDER HIS COAT ...ABHIJEET MOVED HIS FACE CLOSE TO HER EAR..._

 ** _TUM HI HO ...TUM HI HO_**

 ** _TERE LIYE HI JIYA MEIN_**

 ** _KHUD KO JO YUN DE DIYA HAI_**

 ** _TERI WAFA NE MUJH KO SAMBHALA_**

 ** _SARE GHAMON KO DIL SE NIKALA_**

 ** _TERE SAATH MERA HAI NASEEB JUDA_**

 ** _TUJHE PAAKE ADHOORA NA RAHA_**

 _"I LOVE U TARIKA ...MEIN TUMSE BOHAT PYAR KARTA HOON" abhijeet said...tarika felt deep happiness in her heart...Suddenly the clouds thundered making a great scary noise which made tarika really scared ...she immediately hugged abhijeet very tightly clutching his wet shirt very tightly..."I LOVE U TOO ABHIJEET ...MAI BOHAT PYAR KARTI HUN TUMSE" tarika whispered in abhijeet's ears in between her sobs..._

 ** _KYUNKI TUM HI HO_**

 ** _AB TUM HI HO_**

 ** _ZINDAGI AB TUM HI HO_**

 ** _CHAIN BHI , MERA DARD BHI_**

 ** _MERI ASHIQUE AB TUM HI HO_**

 _Abhijeet seperated her from the hug and looked into her eyes and hold her hands in his hands..."TUM NE MUJHE MAAF TO KAR DIYA NA ??" he asked..."Hmm" she replied nodding with a smile on her face..._

 _Abhirika moved towards the car..._

 ** _AB TUM HI HO_**

 ** _AB TUM HI HO..._**

 ** _A/N:SO HOW WAS IT ?? I hope aap logon ko acha laga ho ga ...plzzz review zaroor karna aur reviews mai batana ke mujhe is story ka sequel likhna chahiye ya nahi???? so plzzz review zaroor karna ...i will be waiting for your reviews ..._**

 ** _TAKE CARE_**

 ** _HEER..._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N:SO, NOW I AM WRITING ...ANOTHER CHAPTER OF THIS STORY...IT IS ON REQUEST OF GUDDI ABHIRIKA FAN SO PLZZZ REVIEW ON THIS TOO...AND FOR THOSE WHO ASKED ME TO WRITE A SEQUEL ; SO GUYS I WILL SURELY WRITE A SEQUEL OF IT BUT I AM I LITTLE BIT BUSY WITH MY STUDIES NOW A DAYS ...WHENEVER I WILL GET SOME TIME I WILL WRITE A SEQUEL OF IT..._**

 **AB TUM HI HO**

 _ABHIRIKA moved towards the car but tarika stopped abhijeet..._

 **TARIKA:** Abhijeet!! thodi der yahan aur bheeg lein baarish mein...????( she asked )

 **ABHIJEET:** arey nahin... nahi...bilkul nahi ...pehle hi aap poori bheeg chuki hein...ab aur nahi bheegna ...warna tabiyat kharab ho jaie gi...( he said )

 **TARIKA:** chalo theek hai ...lekin ab hum kahan jaen ge...???( she asked )

 **ABHIJEET:** ab hum kahin dinner karne chalein..???

 **TARIKA:** han theek hai...( she replied )

 _They were about to sit in the car but this time abhijeet stopped tarika...he felt thst tarika is feeling cold..._

 **ABHIJEET:** tarika!! ruko...

 **TARIKA:** kya hua abhijeet ??? ( she asked and she stopped)

 _Abhijeet moved towards tarika and came near her...he was holding his wet coat in his hand...he took his coat in his both hands...and twisted it to take the water out...tarika asked him that what is he doing...but he did not reply to her...he twisted his coat until all the water was completely out...then he came more near tarika and put the coat on her shoulders ...during this abhijeet's hands touched tarika's wet and cold arms and also touched a little bit her back ...she shivered on this...after putting coat he moved back ..._

 **ABHIJEET:** ab theek hai...ab tumhe thand nahi lage gi...

 _Then abhijeet sat in car and so did tarika...abhijeet started the car ...it was still raining outside..._

 **TARIKA:** ( turned towards abhijeet to face him ): thanks abhijeet ...tumhe mera itna khayal hai aur mujhe bohat bura lag raha hai ke mein ne tumse bohat bure tarike se baat ...to uske liye i am really really sorry...( she got tears in his eyes)

 **ABHIJEET:** arey tarika jee ap sorry kyun bol rahi hein...galti meri bhi to thi na ...apko itna intezaar karwaya...( suddenly he saw tears in her eyes, he immediately stopped the car and turned towards her and held her hands in his hands ) tarika jee ye aapki aankho mein aansoo kyun hein...ap to hasti muskrati hi achi lagti hein...chaliye ab aik pyari si smile di jiye ( he said with so much love and concern for her )

 _Tarika smiled a little bit...abhijeet too smiled ...he started the car again...after some seconds tarika said..._

 **TARIKA:** mein bohat lucky hun ke mujhe tum jesa ...( she stopped in between because of shyness and she blushed )

 **ABHIJEET:** pati mila( he completed her but suddenly he spoke ) oh sorry ...sorry abhi kese pati ho gya mein aapka...abhi to hum aapke deewane aashiq hein...kyun tarika jee aisa hi hai na ???( he said in a flirty tone but soon he thought not to tease her anymore may be she did not like it because when abhijeet said that she did not reply anything ...she just turned her face towards the window while blushing very badly )

 _After some minutes ...they reached a restaurant...they both moved inside the restaurant...and sat on a corner table near the window ...it was still raining outside heavily...the window pane was continuously rolling water droplets over itself ...it was no need of any type of music...the sound of rain water itself was creating a very romanting atmosphere...they both ordered food and started eating it..._

 **ABHIJEET:** tarika jee ...aapko yaad hei na ...kuch saal pehle mein aapse kya kaha tha???? ( he asked while putting his spoon in his plate)

 **TARIKA:** kya kaha tha ???( she asked in confused tone looking at himself )

 **ABHIJEET:** mein ne kaha tha ke shaadi ke baad khaana banana seekh loonga ...lekin ab mein soch raha hun ke abhi se hi seekhna shuro kar doon ...taake shaadi ke baad aapki madad kar sakun aik acha pati ki tarha...( he said )

 _Tarika just blushed thinking that how lucky she is...soon they were finished with dinner...they both sat in the car and abhijeet drove towards tarika 's home and dropped her and then he moved towards his home ...Our abhirika only saw eachother in their dreams that night..._

 ** _A/N:it is the last and final chap of this story...so plzzzzz review and tell me that how was it ...i will soon write a sequel of this story...so also tell that what do you want in the sequel...and do not forget to review...i will be waiting for your reviews..._**

 ** _TAKECARE..._**

 ** _HEER..._**


End file.
